Character Idea/Virgin Islands/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea by FranceSwitzerland. Virgin Islands will have a brown skin with an angry face. He has a big nose, big mouth, small green eyes and small ears. He also has some stripes on his cheeks. When you click on Virgin Island's Power Button, he will transforms in a indian. He will wear an indian ornament. He will smash the opponent with an axe. Power Shots Virgin Islands will have 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Bison Shot (Ground Shot) An Indian tent will appear on the background of the stadium. A group of Bisons appear on the side of Virgin Islands. Then Virgin Islands come out of the Indian tent. He goes hunting on the Bisons. Then all the bisons scared and go run to the opponent's goal. One bison is on the front side. That bison try to knock the opponent hard. When the opponent knock him he will be hard smashed out of the stadium and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Then it is a 100% goal. The opponent must jump on the bisons and try to counter somewhere in the middle of the group of bisons. But this is nearly impossible. Later the Indian tent disappear. Indian Totem Pole Shot (Air Shot) In the middle of the field a Indian Totem Pole comes out of the ground. A Indian tent appear on the side of Virgin Islands. Virgin Islands come out the Indian Tent and walk to the totem pole. He goes rotate the totem pole. The wings of the bird at the top make 10 seeds and will let go them to the opponent's goal. They push the opponent back. While that the seeds touch the opponent, the bird head on the top of the totem pole will shoot a laser with the ball in the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches this he is dissappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will then always catch in the opponent's goal. This is very hard to hold because the seeds also push the opponent a bit on the ground and the laser is a bit more in the air. Later the totem pole goes back in the ground. Indian Tent Shot (Counter Attack) Again a Indian tent will appear on the side of Virgin Islands. The sticks on the air of the Indian tent will now go out of it and fly in the air out of the screen. Virgin Islands come out of the Indian Tent and is angry. While that the sticks come back and go hard in the opponent's goal. When the opponent knocks the sticks he explodes and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball fall then soft on the field and Virgin Islands can simply kick it in the goal. Unlock Requirements Reach 20 times the 5th place in the Major League. Costume It is the Bow Costume. It shoots a arrow to the opponent like Ecuador's Power Button Effect. But now it will let the opponent explode and disappear for 4 seconds. This is an SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Virgin Islands is an island in Caribbean. It lies eastern of Puerto Rico and Dominican Republic. *The original people who lived on Virgin Islands where Indians and that's the reason of everything. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland